Happy Christmas to All
by ravenclawpride
Summary: The story of eleven intertwining lives during the Christmas season. H/D, Ron/Pansy, Oliver/Charlie and other pairings. NON-MAGIC.


Happy Christmas to All

Warning: NON-MAGIC

* * *

Harry looked up from the tangle of Christmas tree lights in his hands and over his shoulder towards the sound of the ringing phone.

"Babe, can you get that?" he called out.

The ringing stopped after a few seconds, then Draco emerged from the kitchen holding out the phone.

"It's George."

"One second," Harry replied as he freed his hands from the lights, letting them fall onto the floor in a huge tangled mess. Draco raised an eyebrow as he passed Harry the phone, then picked up the lights and started to un-tangle them methodically.

"Hey, what's up, George?" Harry said, collapsing onto the couch.

A few moments of silence followed as Harry listened to George on the phone and Draco concentrated on the lights.

"What? No way! Can't someone else do it?"

Draco glanced up from his place on the floor at Harry, who was frowning.

"I know…until _Christmas Eve?_" Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't you go?"

Another pause.

"Oh, fuck you. Fine, I'll go, but you owe me big time for this, George. Okay, bye." Harry hung up with an explosive sigh.

"What is it?" Draco asked, setting down the Christmas lights and moving over to sit on the couch next to Harry.

"I need to go to New York the week before Christmas to oversee the new shop opening," Harry explained, looking at Draco apologetically.

George and Harry's hugely successful chain of joke shops, Wheezes, was opening their first international branch in New York, just in time for the biggest shopping season of the year.

"And you need to be there until Christmas Eve," Draco said lightly.

"Yeah…the manager over there thinks it'll be best of one of us be there just to make sure everything's done right."

"And George can't go because…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He gave some pathetic excuse about Ange being pregnant and not wanting to leave her alone." Harry sighed again. "I'm so sorry, baby, I know we had plans and…"

Draco placed a hand on Harry's arm. "It's fine. At least you'll be back for Christmas."

Harry's expression suddenly brightened, and he sat up straighter. "Why don't you come with me? You love New York."

Draco made a face. "I wish I could. But it's crazy at work right now. You know December's our busiest month."

Harry sank back onto the couch. "Oh. Well, I promise when I get back we'll celebrate a proper Christmas."

"Proper meaning with lots of sex and champagne?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "Yes, exactly."

* * *

"Hey, Pansy."

Pansy looked up from the display cabinet she was cleaning to see her good friend Oliver at the door with a cardboard holder containing two coffee cups.

"Ollie! What are you doing here?" She walked over, her black heels clicking on the polished hardwood floor, and greeted her friend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Just thought I'd stop by before work. Here." He passed her a warm cup of coffee.

"Thanks, darling."

She led him over to the black leather chairs by the window and they sat.

"How's business?" Oliver asked.

"Busy. You know how it is, two weeks before Christmas." Pansy sipped delicately at her coffee.

"Oh trust me, I know. It's awful. I tried to do some shopping last weekend. Managed for half an hour, gave up and went home. I swear, the crowds get worse every year."

"Have you bought your boyfriend a gift yet?" Pansy asked with an arched eyebrow.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Pans, he's not my boyfriend."

"You slept together!"

"That was one drunken night! We've hardly talked about it. Besides, he's seeing someone else now."

Pansy crossed her legs while eyeing Oliver shrewdly. "You still have to get him a gift though, right?"

Oliver shrugged. "I guess. I have no idea what though…Charlie is so hard to shop for."

* * *

"Hi." Blaise stood in the doorway of the apartment, hands in his pockets.

Charlie grinned, leaning in to kiss Blaise. "Hey, yourself."

He stepped aside to let Blaise enter, then took his coat and scarf and hung them up by the door.

"So," Charlie began conversationally, "My parents are having their annual Christmas Eve brunch, and I thought maybe you'd like to come."

Blaise looked at him uncertainly. "Really? Isn't it a little too early for me to be meeting your family? I mean, we've only been dating for a couple of months."

Charlie shrugged. "Well, yes. But I'd really like you to meet them."

"I don't know. From what you've told me, they sound like...quite a handful."

Charlie sat down on the couch next to Blaise and nudged him. "Hey. They're not all bad. I'm sure they'll love you."

Blaise reached out and ran a hand down Charlie's arm. "I thought maybe we could...stay in on Christmas Eve," he said, giving Charlie a suggestive look. "And my friend invited me to a new club opening that night. We could go check it out."

"We can shag and go clubbing any other night of the year," Charlie argued. "It's Christmas, you're supposed to spend it with family."

Blaise dropped his hand. "Fine. Go have brunch with your family. Maybe we should just celebrate Christmas separately."

Charlie sighed. "Yeah, maybe that's a good idea."

* * *

"Mate, I can't believe you'll miss Christmas Eve brunch," Ron said. "Mum says it won't be the same without you there eating all the treacle tart."

"Well, it is her son's fault," Harry pointed out.

Ron snorted. "George is a bloody lazy-arse. He just hates packing, and is using Ange as an excuse. So, was Draco upset?"

"I think he was disappointed, but I promised we'll do something special when I get back."

They finished up lunch and left their favourite pub, joining the rest of the Christmas crowds on the street.

"Have a safe trip, then. We'll meet up after Christmas, when you get back," Ron said before they parted ways.

"Definitely. Tell everyone I say Happy Christmas."

"I will, mate."

* * *

"Hey, great game, guys! See you next week, yeah?"

Charlie and Oliver turned to see their friend Marcus waving at them as he left the park. They waved back and returned to packing up the equipment. A group of them met in the park once a week for a game of football- in fact, it was Marcus who introduced Oliver and Charlie.

"So, any plans for Christmas?" Charlie asked, as he collapsed onto the grass to pull off his football boots.

"Umm…usual stuff. You know, dinner with friends, lunch with family," Oliver replied as he pulled out a bottle of water and took a drink.

Charlie leaned back, his arms stretched out behind him as he looked up at Oliver. "Looking forward to it?"

Oliver shrugged, dropping down onto the grass next to Charlie. He lay back onto the grass, staring up at the sky, which was rapidly darkening. "I know everyone says Christmas is magical, you know, the best time of the year and all that, but I don't think so. All the stress with shopping, the crowds, my completely mental family in the same room forcing smiles when it's clear no one wants to be there." Oliver turned his head to glance at Charlie, who was looking at him, his face half hidden in shadow. "Sometimes I think it'll be best to leave the country during December."

Charlie smiled gently. "I think it's too late for that this year. But…if you need a break from the shopping and crowds and family…call me, we can get a drink."

"Sure."

* * *

Luna exited the lift, rummaging in her oversized handbag for her keys. She started walking slowly in the direction of her apartment, still searching, when she bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm sorry!" she apologised, finally looking up.

The man who she had bumped into gave her a friendly smile. He was tall and dark with close-cropped black hair, and was carrying a cardboard box. "No problem," he said easily.

"Are you moving in?" Luna asked.

"Yes." He set the box down and extended a hand. "My name's Dean Thomas. I'm moving into apartment 5C."

"Oh! You're my new neighbour, then." Luna shook Dean's hand. "I'm Luna Lovegood, 5D."

"Interesting name."

Luna laughed. "Thanks. Would you like some help with your things?"

"That would be great, actually."

They walked to their apartments, where a multitude of boxes was cluttering up the hallway outside apartment 5C.

"Listen, let me give you a tip. Don't ever piss off the doorman, or he won't let you into the building if you happen to come home late. Then you'll have to sleep on the front steps and you'll wake up in the morning with your shoes gone," Luna said.

Dean laughed as they entered his apartment, boxes in hand. "I will definitely remember that."

* * *

Ron walked down the busy London street, carrying a number of shopping bags and mentally running through his shopping list in his head. He'd managed to get gifts for most of his family today and was feeling very accomplished. Ron glanced across the road and spotted a jewellery store. The smart black and white sign above the striped awning read 'Parkinson Designs, Handmade Jewellery'. He remembered his sister mentioning some earrings she'd liked from there and he'd yet to buy a gift for Ginny. Ron decided to have a quick look before heading home. Perhaps he'd even be able to pick up something for his mum and sister-in-law as well.

He entered the small but classy shop, surprised by how nice it was inside. The floors were a dark, shiny wood, reflecting the spotlights that were shining on the glass jewellery display cabinets. Ron wandered over to the nearest cabinet and peered at it.

"Good afternoon, sir, can I help you with anything?"

Ron looked up. The woman standing behind the cabinet was pretty, her dark hair cut in a stylish bob, and was wearing a nametag that said 'Pansy'.

"Um, I'm looking for a gift. She mentioned some earrings she liked..."

"Well, we have some earrings in our new range..." She led Ron over to another display.

He looked at the jewellery for a few moments before smiling sheepishly. "They're all really nice...but I have no style or taste whatsoever. Would you mind helping me pick something out?"

Pansy smiled. "Of course. Is it for your wife, or girlfriend?"

"Oh, sister."

With Pansy's help, they managed to pick out a lovely pair of earrings for Ginny, as well as a necklace for Ron's mum and bracelet for his sister-in-law, Fleur.

As Pansy wrapped up the items, Ron dug out his wallet. "Thank you so much for your help. I'm sure they'll all be completely shocked that I was able to find this store in the first place, let alone pick out such nice things."

Pansy laughed and Ron couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. "I hope they like their gifts."

"I'm sure they will," Ron replied.

After he paid and thanked Pansy one more time, he exited the shop and decided to head home when he heard someone hurrying up behind him.

Turning, he saw Pansy coming up to him, holding out a shopping bag.

"You left this behind," she explained.

"Oh, right," Ron said, taking the bag. It was his brother's, Percy, Christmas present, some ridiculously boring book on accounting. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Pansy smiled and turned back to return to the shop, when Ron decided to do something brave and impulsive.

"Wait!" He walked up to her. "I never do this, but I thought...it's Christmas, why not? Um... Would you like to have dinner sometime?"

Pansy smiled. "Well...it _is_ Christmas, so why not?"

Ron grinned. "Great! Could I have your number?"

"Sure." She reached into a pocket and handed Ron a business card. It was black and white like the store's sign, and read 'Pansy Parkinson, Owner.'

"Oh, I had no idea you _owned _the store."

"Sorry, it's too late to ask for a discount," Pansy said jokingly.

Ron laughed and slipped the card into his coat pocket. "I'm Ron, by the way. I'll give you a call soon. I imagine you already have plans over Christmas, so maybe we can do something on Boxing Day?"

"That sounds great."

* * *

"Hey, Gin! What are you doing here?" Charlie asked as he entered the warm kitchen. It smelled like hot chocolate and freshly baked gingerbread and he inhaled deeply, taking off his coat.

"How's my favourite sister?" he asked, placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Your _only_ sister," Ginny replied, hugging him back. "I heard Mum was making gingerbread today, so I had to stop by to lick the bowl. What about you?"

"Same reason," Charlie joked, sitting down next to Ginny at the dining table.

"Oh, you two! Don't you ever grow up?" Molly Weasley asked, as she bustled into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mum," Charlie said, greeting Molly with a hug and kiss.

"Hello, darling." Molly eyed Charlie critically. "Are you eating enough? You look skinny."

"She told me the exact same thing," Ginny spoke up from the table where she was munching on gingerbread cookies.

"Well, keep that up and you won't be skinny anymore," Charlie replied.

"Oi!"

"So, love, are you bringing your boyfriend along to brunch on Christmas Eve?" Molly asked, busily chopping carrots at the counter.

"Umm, no, he can't make it."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Charlie, who mouthed back "Tell you later."

"Oh, that's a shame. Harry and Draco won't be here either."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Harry's got business in New York, so Draco is having lunch with his parents on Christmas Eve," Ginny replied.

"So what's up with you and Blaise?" Ginny asked later, when Molly left to run some errands.

"We broke up."

"Oh, Charlie! What happened?"

"It's a long story. Just don't tell Mum. I can't bear to see that look on her face whenever I tell her I broke up with yet another guy."

Ginny patted his arm. "You'll find someone soon enough and he'll be perfect for you."

She glanced at her watch. "Oh, I got to go! I'll be late for art class!"

"Art class? What happened to your archery lessons?" Charlie asked.

"I got bored of them. Besides, guys who can draw are hot."

Charlie watched in amusement as Ginny grabbed a few more gingerbread cookies before hurrying out the door. "Tell Mum I said bye!"

* * *

Harry pressed another kiss to Draco's lips before reluctantly pulling away. "I have to go. The car's waiting."

Draco stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine."

Harry laughed. "I'll be back before you know it."

"You'll be back on Christmas Eve at 5pm! That's a whole week away."

"You'll survive. And I call you every night, okay?"

"You better. And if you have time to go shopping, I need some new sweaters from Ralph Lauren. And cufflinks from Tiffany."

"Shouldn't you be sending that list to Santa?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "You're my Santa, and you know it."

A horn sounded from downstairs and Harry groaned. "I really have to go."

"All right, all right."

Harry placed a hand on Draco's neck and pulled him in for one more kiss. "I love you."

Draco smiled. "Love you."

Harry picked up his luggage and headed out the door, blowing Draco one last kiss.

* * *

Ginny took a seat at an easel and pulled out her box of drawing materials. She glanced up as a man hurried in and dropped into the seat next to her.

"Just made it," he said, as the art teacher walked into the room.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, smiling.

"Ginny, right?" he asked. "I remember you from last week."

"Yes. And you're...Dean?"

"Yup." Dean grinned, and then sniffed the air. "Something smells like gingerbread."

Ginny giggled. "That would be me. I was just at my mum's place and she was baking."

Dean smiled and glanced over at her. "Smells good."

* * *

"So, where to next?" Blaise asked as they exited Harrods.

"Let's go to the music store on the next street," Draco suggested. "I want to pick up that CD Harry was talking about."

"Okay."

"Do you need to get anything in particular?" Draco asked.

"No, not really. Most of my shopping's done."

"What did you buy Charlie for Christmas?"

"Nothing. We...broke up."

"Oh. That's too bad. Sorry."

"It's fine. We were too different. He kept wanting to stay in, eat takeaway and watch movies at home and I wanted to go out and party."

Draco chuckled. "That sounds like Harry and I when we first started dating."

"How did you two work it out, then?" Blaise asked.

Draco narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "I think we both compromised a little. Some nights, he wanted to stay home when I wanted to go out and I let him have his way, and vice versa."

"I thought Harry always lets you have your way," Blaise joked.

Draco elbowed Blaise. "I'll have you know that in bed-,"

"All right! I don't need to know about my best friend's sex life."

They both laughed and crossed the street to the music store.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir, welcome to Ralph Lauren."

Harry smiled politely at the woman who greeted him and entered the store. He had some free time from working, so decided to walk around New York a little and pick up the things Draco wanted. He browsed around Ralph Lauren for a while, picking out a couple of cashmere sweaters for Draco and a few shirts for himself. After paying, he left the store and decided to head over to Tiffany to pick up Draco's Christmas present.

* * *

Hermione crossed the busy New York street, checking her watch. As she headed back to the office, she pulled out her mobile and dialled a number.

"Hello, Hermione."

"Hi, Luna. Just checking in on things."

"Busy as always, but it's all running smoothly. How's things at the New York office?"

"Everything's going fine," Hermione said, as she stopped by a street vendor to buy a cup of coffee.

"That's good. Oh, Mr Bryson has sent over his revised manuscript and he expects your notes by the New Year."

"That's fine," Hermione replied. "I'll read it when I get back."

"Oh, that reminds me, I've arranged a car to pick you up at the airport for Friday."

"Oh, perfect. Thanks, Luna. I'll call again soon."

"Alright, bye."

Hermione hung up and slipped the phone back into her bag. As she entered the office building, she made a mental note to pick up Christmas present for Luna. Her best assistant yet deserved something special.

* * *

"Hey Pans, what's up? Your message didn't say why you needed to see me," Oliver said, stepping into the store.

"Hi, Ollie," Pansy replied, greeting him with a hug. "Thanks for coming over."

She reached over the counter to pick something up and handed Oliver a long, thin box.

"What is this? Christmas isn't for another three days."

"Just open it."

Oliver took the lid of the box to find a bracelet inside. It was made from thick, braided brown leather, and knotted in between the two braids was a small metal plate.

"It's for you to give to Charlie," Pansy explained.

"Pansy, it's gorgeous," Oliver said. He ran his fingers over the soft leather, then touched the metal gently.

"There's space for an engraving. I thought you might like to put an initial there, or something."

"Could you engrave a 9?" Oliver asked.

"The number 9?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"God, Pansy. Thank you so much. At least let me pay you for it."

"No, no. It didn't even take me that long to make. Just promise me one thing."

"Of course."

"After you give Charlie this, tell him how you feel about him."

"Pans, I-,"

"Ollie, I know you like him. Promise me."

Oliver sighed, and then nodded.

* * *

Harry entered the departure lounge, a bag in one hand and a magazine in another. His flight back to London was leaving soon and he couldn't wait to get home and see Draco, despite his very successful trip-Wheezes, New York had its grand opening the previous day and it had been a huge success.

Harry surveyed the packed area- it seemed everyone in New York was flying home to spend Christmas with their families. He finally spotted an empty seat in the corner and headed there, taking a seat next to a smartly-dressed young lady with curly brown hair, who was typing away on a mobile phone.

Harry opened his magazine and started reading. The woman next to him had moved on to reading a thick manuscript. Her phone started ringing and she answered it, speaking with a British accent. Harry smiled as he turned a page in his magazine. It was nice to hear a familiar accent after a week away from home. After she finished her call, an announcement came over the loud speaker.

"_Attention all passengers. Due to weather conditions all flights have been delayed until the foreseeable future. We apologise for any inconvenience and will keep you regularly updated on flight information."_

There were angry exclamations and sounds of dismay all over the departure lounge. Harry groaned aloud. He had been so eager to get home and spend Christmas with Draco and now that might not even happen. Harry picked up his things and headed over to the pay phones to call Draco, but everyone one else had the same idea and there was a long line. After waiting for ten minutes, he gave up and returned to his seat.

"Excuse me, would you like to call someone?"

Harry turned to find the British woman next to him holding out her phone with a smile. He took it gratefully.

"Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," she replied.

Harry dialled their home number and waited for Draco to pick up, but got the answering machine instead.

"Hi, you've reached Harry and Draco. We're not home right now, leave a message."

"Hey baby, it's me. I'm at the airport now but my flight's been delayed because of the bloody snow and they don't know when we can leave. I'm so sorry. I'll try my best to be home so we can have Christmas together, even if it's only for a few minutes. I love you. Bye."

Harry hung up with a sigh and returned the phone to the woman with a grateful smile.

"Are you from London?" she asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I hope it's not snowing this much over there now," she remarked, looking out the window.

"Mmm."

"Were you doing something for Christmas?" she asked sympathetically.

Harry nodded. "My boyfriend and I had special plans."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hopefully we'll be able to get out of here soon."

They sat in silence for a while before she extended a hand. "My name's Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Oh, pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

"That was a good game," Charlie said as they strolled through the park.

"Yeah," Oliver replied distractedly.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little...distant, today."

"I'm fine. Just...thinking of things."

It was two days before Christmas, and they had just finished their last match of the year despite the freezing weather.

Charlie held out a hand as a snowflake fell. "Hey, look. It's starting to snow."

They stopped on the small path, looking out over the path. It was already dark and the only light was from a lamppost nearby.

"It's pretty," Charlie said, gazing at the frozen lake and the stone bridge above it.

"Yeah, it is."

As Charlie looked at the view, Oliver reached into his bag and pulled out the box.

"Here, Happy Christmas."

Charlie turned and smiled as he took the box. "Ollie...thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't bring your gift tonight."

"It's fine. Go ahead, open it."

Charlie lifted the lid gently and gasped softly when he saw the bracelet. "Oh! Ollie...it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Charlie took it out of the box. "9...you remembered."

"Your lucky number. The number of people in your family, and the number you wear on your football jersey."

Charlie smiled. "Yeah." He held out the bracelet and his wrist. "Put it on for me?"

Oliver took it and fastened the silver clasp around his wrist. Charlie held it up in the sparse light and admired it.

"Thank you. I love it."

Charlie looked at Oliver for a few long moments, then leaned in and gently kissed him. When he pulled back, Oliver was staring at him with a puzzled expression.

Charlie frowned. "I'm sorry. Was that not okay?"

"No! It was...good. But- I thought you were seeing someone."

"We broke up. A couple of weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Ollie, I have feelings for you. Ever since that night we...spent together. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, because you left so suddenly that morning and never spoke about it."

Oliver groaned. "I was embarrassed. I'd liked you for ages, then I went and got drunk that night, made a complete fool of myself and slept with you."

Charlie laughed. "If I'm not mistaken, I was pretty drunk myself that night too."

They smiled at each other before Charlie reached out and took Oliver's hand.

"Listen, can we just start over again? I'd like to have dinner, or drinks, with you and get to know you properly," Charlie said.

"Well, I don't know about drinks...maybe we should stay clear from them for a while."

Charlie laughed and leaned in to kiss Oliver again.

* * *

"Well done, everyone! Have a great Christmas and I'll see you all next week!"

The class began packing up their drawing equipment. Ginny dusted her hands, which was covered in charcoal, on her jeans and grimaced at the black streaks.

Dean laughed. "Now you have to spend Christmas Eve doing laundry."

"Nah, I'll just throw them away," Ginny said with a grin.

"Hey, are you free now?" Dean asked.

"I suppose so. I have a few more presents to buy, but they can wait."

"Actually, so do I. I was going to ask if you wanted to get some hot chocolate. Why don't we do some shopping, and then grab some lunch? I would ask for you out for dinner, but I have to work tonight."

"Shopping? You do know a way to a girl's heart."

Dean shrugged sheepishly as Ginny laughed.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said.

"By the way, this is not a 'friends' thing. It's a date."

"_And _you're direct. I like that."

* * *

Draco glanced at the clock. It was already 6pm on Christmas Day and Harry wasn't home yet. Draco had gotten the message about the delayed flight, but he hadn't heard anything else from Harry since. He'd decided to prepare a Christmas dinner anyway, just in case Harry did make it back in time. A roast and vegetables was waiting in the oven, and champagne was chilling in the fridge. Draco suddenly remembered Harry's favourite chocolate truffles that he hadn't bought and decided to head out to get them.

There was a small store nearby that wasn't closed, so Draco headed over there. It was empty; the only person there was the cashier, a bored-looking young man who was sketching in a small book.

Draco picked up the chocolates and went to pay.

The cashier, Dean, according to his nametag, rung up the chocolates and placed them in a bag.

Draco felt sorry for him, having to work all alone in an empty store, on Christmas Day, no less. He glanced at Dean's sketchbook, which contained a beautifully detailed drawing of a lion. _Maybe he's a starving artist,_ Draco thought, _and this is his part-time job._

Draco handed over a 50 pound note and smiled. "Keep the change. Happy Christmas."

Dean returned his smile. "Thank you, sir. Happy Christmas to you."

* * *

Pansy arrived back home late on Christmas night. She'd just finished a lovely dinner with a group of close friends, including Oliver, who'd brought along Charlie.

She smiled as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys on her entry table, remembering the besotted looks the two men had sent each other all night long. Pansy noticed the green blinking light on her answering machine and pressed the button.

"Hi Pansy, it's Ron. The guy with no taste you met at your store? Just wanted to wish you Happy Christmas. And if you're free the day after tomorrow, maybe you'd like to have dinner? Give me a call."

Pansy smiled as she headed into the bathroom. It had been a very lovely Christmas day indeed.

* * *

Harry opened the front door and entered quietly. It was dark and the only sound seemed to be coming from the television. He set his suitcase and bag on the floor silently and slipped off his shoes, sighing tiredly. It had been a long day. He'd spent nearly 24 hours stuck in the airport before finally getting a seat on a flight back to London. Then, upon arriving, he'd been unable to find a taxi at the airport. Thankfully, Hermione, who he'd dubbed his 'Christmas angel', had kindly offered to drop him back at his apartment with the car that'd picked her up. She'd also distracted him by telling amusing stories about her job as an editor during their wait in the airport and during the flight, when all he wanted to do was cry because his Christmas plans had been shot to hell.

Now, Harry moved quietly into the living room. He noticed a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket, although the ice had by now melted into water, and a box of his favourite chocolate truffles on the coffee table. Harry smiled sadly. Draco had clearly arranged all this to welcome him home, and who knew how long he'd been waiting. The television was on and showing an old black and white movie. Someone was singing a Christmas carol and the soft melody drifted out into the otherwise silent room.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight..._

Draco was asleep on the couch, one hand under his cheek and covered with a blanket. Harry knelt on the floor and used a finger to gently push Draco's fringe from his eyes.

"Draco, wake up," Harry whispered. "I'm home."

Draco stirred and opened his eyes. "Harry?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, baby. Wake up; we still have ten minutes of Christmas left."

Draco sat up and smiled, running a hand down Harry's unshaven cheek.

"You're late."

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"Doesn't matter."

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly before wrapping his arms around him. Draco returned the hug tightly, burying his face in Harry's shoulder.

Harry pulled back after a few moments and got up from the carpet to sit on the couch next to Draco.

"Quick, I have to give you your present before Christmas is over." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a pale blue box tied with a white ribbon. "Happy Christmas."

Draco took the small box with a smile. "My cufflinks?"

"Open it and see."

He untied the bow and slid it off, then took off the lid. Inside was a platinum ring inset with a channel of diamonds. Draco looked up at Harry, his grey eyes wide.

Harry smiled as he slid off the couch and onto one knee, taking Draco's hand. "Marry me."

Draco looked down at the ring, up at Harry again, then nodded. "Yes."

Harry grinned and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto Draco's left ring finger. He reached up and placed his hands on the back of Draco's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"Love you, too," Draco whispered against Harry's lips.

He pulled Harry up onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his waist as Harry snuggled closer, dropping a kiss onto Draco's soft hair.

"This was the best Christmas ever," Draco said. "Even if it only lasted for ten minutes."

"Happy Christmas, Draco," Harry whispered as the clock struck 12.

The end.

Happy Christmas! May your holiday season and New Year be filled with only good things. xoxo


End file.
